


My moon, my mate

by Redfoxie



Series: To the moon and back [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfoxie/pseuds/Redfoxie
Summary: Stiles is having conflicts feeling about stuff and Peter is there to comfort and assure him. Just lots of love





	My moon, my mate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's been a while since I wrote anything, this was just a long lost idea on my computer that I decided to complete.  
> So...English is not my first language, it's Portuguese and I know that this fanfic has a lot of mistakes, if someone is willing to help me, please just say it in the comments or elsewhere, I'll accept anything.  
> Hope you enjoy it

“How are you feeling, darling?” Peter asked putting the glass of juice in the bedside table

The boy was with his head under the mountain of pillows they had on the bed and didn't even respond Peter's question 

The older man sat on the bed by his side and took away some of the pillows, just enough for him to be able to pet his hair but still allowing his mate to keep pretending that he was not being seen 

“Are you back with me? Please, nod in answer” he received a affirmative nod “thank you for answering sweetheart” Peter petted the boys hair alternating between giving some slight grips on his neck “ do you want some juice?” Negative nod this time, Peter sighed

“I'm allowing it, for now.” 

Peter just continued with the affection for a couple more minutes until the silence was enough for him. “Aren't you going to look at me? Have I done something wrong?” 

Yeah, he knew this was low, but it was for a good reason and it worked, the boy turned his head to Peter side, his eyes were watering and that made the wolf's heart flinch, maybe he has done something wrong…

“Love…. please... talk to me, you're worrying me… You are never like that after a scene…” Peter watched calmly the boy take a few deep breaths before sitting in the middle of the bed, his legs in a tight hug against his chest, with his chin over his knees

“You were perfect Peter... like always…” Stiles whispered, looking into his lover eyes 

“So why are you not smelling that delicious smell like always after a scene?” 

“What am smelling like?” 

“Cinnamon” he answered twisting his nose and happily, it took a smile from the boy 

“I can't understand your so strong dislike at cinnamon” 

“ And I can't understand why people like it, it's just have an awful smell and taste, it's disgusting” 

“ I'm sorry for smelling so bad right now” stiles said while unlocking his legs from his grip and getting closer to Peter “what I normally smell like?” 

Peter automatically put his arms around the boy and pulled him closer to his body. He were shirtless and with sweatpants unlike the boy that was dressed in a dark red onesie “like mint and chocolate ice cream...but not, not actually ice cream...more like…cookie dough” 

They stayed in silence for a while and them stiles broke in laugh 

“That doesn't make any sense Peter” Peter laugh with the boy 

“It doesn't have to make sense, its something personal, emotions... nobody never defined what each emotion smells like so we just define it ourselves throughout life, so yeah, that way that you get after a scene, that mix of your emotions in that moment smell like mint and chocolate cookie dough for me” 

“Okay….I can deal with this” the boy said kissing the side of Peters neck 

“ So... are you gonna tell me what happened?” 

Stiles sighed and snuggled up Peter “ it was all amazing during it, like always is, I've felt very very calm...and i think I aged down more than both of us was expecting...but it was so good Peter...just letting you take care of me and not needing to think of anything important, it was different from subspace...in subspace... i keep just... floating...like... everything else but us is nothing for me…And today...was like...I knew there were more important things but I also knew that it wasn't my place to worry about then...and this is...I don't know when was the last time I could do that…” 

Peter felt every part of him, wolf and human, vibrate with the love they were feeling through the bond and in every word said by his mate 

“I don't get it then, love...what's wrong them?” 

Stiles was looking Peters face like he was searching for something but the only thing he found was confusion and love. “ Why…?”

“What baby?” 

“Why you accept it? This…?” Stiles looked down, but Peter could feel the embarrassment

“You are asking me why I accept to age play with you?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay, I don't know if I get it right, my love. You are asking me why I accept to be the one taking care of you while you aged down…while you were in one of your most vulnerable moments?” 

The wolf raised his eyebrow but he kept talking 

“ You are asking me why I accept to do something I was sure would do only good to the love of my life? You are asking why, i, in a healthy, stable relationship, would, after we talked about it, fulfill one of my mates desires? You are asking why I would accept to provide for my mate, why I would do something that would make my wolf and me, myself, fell 100% pleased ?” 

“Peter…” murmured the boy in the neck of his mate. 

“Love, you got what I've mean with what I've just said?” 

“Yes…” 

“ and what is that?” Peter asked gentle 

Stiles sighed and pulled away from the wolf, just enough to be able to look at Peter's eyes for a moment and leaned back on his chest whispering “ that you love me, and would do anything to make me happy…I know I shouldn't doubt it, I trust you, I love you. It's just… no relationship that I had...my entire life, even the non-sexual ones...they were never this...this acceptive, this understanding and caring and you just, you do all that like it's the most natural thing ever.”

“Taking care of the ones that you love is the most natural thing baby…” stiles background was something Peter never was comfortable with and preferred to discuss it when both of them were in the right headspace to do so. “ And I'm a wolf on top of that, you are my pack, my family, my mate, my moon... taking care of you is just as instinctive as...as hunt” 

Stiles whine was loud and scared Peter. The boy jumped in his lap and cuddle there “ what's wrong baby” Peter ask worried. 

“Nothing's wrong” stiles cried

“ Doesn't seems like it love” Peter didn't even move, just put his hand in the boys hair and tried to understand the mix feeling coming off of him. 

“ It's just...I never thought I would be this lucky...to have someone like you” Stiles words were barely whispers but for Peter they echoed like shouts, with so much more between them so much raw emotion. 

“Oh my love…” the wolf handled the boy and himself on the bed until they were chest to chest, with him holding stiles very close to himself, pressuring just tight enough, the way he knew stiles wanted, needed. “ Look at me please” 

The boy took his head from under the other chin and stared inside those deep blue eyes. 

“I love you with all I have, Mieczyslaw... You are not the lucky one, I am, because I have that gorgeous, clever, stunning mate, who believes with such a fierce confidence in me that makes me want to believe in myself again...my mate, who is a selfless, dedicated person, who deserve the world and more. Stiles, you make me go to the moon and back everytime you smile that private smile that only I have the delight to see. And I will repeat that I love you and that I'm so fucking happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you, again and again and again.”

He kissed his boys hairs and rocked slightly both of them to a comfortable nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe will be a collection


End file.
